


Happiness

by LadyVictoriaDiana



Category: Baywatch (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictoriaDiana/pseuds/LadyVictoriaDiana
Summary: After Mitch discovers Eddie, Craig and Gina's relationship, he demands answers.His most important question being: "Are you happy?"
Relationships: Eddie Kramer/Craig Pomeroy/Gina Pomeroy
Kudos: 3





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> My second work within a few weeks! Baywatch has really inspired me. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

##  Happiness

The lifeguards of Venice Beach were celebrating their annual lifeguard gala. Instead of red shorts and swimsuits, the lifeguards were wearing tuxes and colourful dresses and the sand underneath their feet was replaced by smooth dance floor wood. The dinner part of the gala had come and gone and most guests had already made their way to the bar or onto the dance floor. Mitch Buchannon was leaning against the bar with his son Hobie next to him and was talking to Craig, discussing the next weeks. Hobie was already sleepy and leaning against Mitch, his eyelids sinking downwards every once in a while. 

Suddenly he startled and, half asleep, mumbled: “Where’s Rockie” Mitch chuckled and answered: “He’s outside with Eddie and Gina, remember? They took him for a walk a while ago.” Craig laughed as well and gently stroked Hobie’s hair. “Let’s go, Hobie, okay? Gina and Eddie are probably just outside and we can go home together,” Mitch suggested. The three men went around the room to say goodbye to everyone and then left, walking along the beachfront to search for Gina and Eddie. 

After a short while, they saw the pair. Gina and Eddie were facing the water, Eddie’s arm wrapped around Gina’s waist. Rockie was happily playing in the sand in front of them, occasionally running away from the arriving waves. 

Just as Mitch opened his mouth to shout for Eddie, something happened. Gina turned slightly towards Eddie and kissed him softly. Mitch gasped: “What the hell?” He turned towards Craig, expecting rage or surprise. Instead, Craig looked almost soft, his lips quirked slightly upwards. He stared at him for surprise and after a second, stuttered: “What… what’s going on here?” 

Craig sighed and shrugged. “It’s complicated, you know… Let’s go to your house and talk, okay?”, he said. Mitch nodded, still visibly shocked. Hobie, who had been standing next to them half- asleep, startled and grumbled: “Can we go home now, please?” Mitch nodded and ruffled his son’s hair. Craig called out towards the ocean for Gina and Eddie and they came, dragging a wet Rockie along with them. They seemed to catch the tense atmosphere but apparently didn’t know the reason. 

In silence, the small group walked to the Buchannon’s house. After they arrived, Mitch quickly put Hobie to bed, while Eddie, Gina and Craig settled on the sofa. “What’s wrong?”, Gina asked quietly. Craig took a deep breath and answered just as quiet: “Mitch, Hobie and I, we were walking along the beach looking for you. We saw you and just watched for a while. And then… Mitch saw the two of you kissing. He’s demanding an explanation.” “What… what do we tell him?”, Eddie asked, desperate. Gina just shrugged helplessly and looked at Craig. The older man sighed and said: “Let’s just tell him the truth. He’s my friend, he will understand and if not… we’ll figure something out. We always do.” 

Just as he finished speaking, Mitch came downstairs again. He looked at the three people in his living room and sat down in the chair, sighing heavily: “You need to explain this to me, guys, I don’t understand. Eddie and Gina were kissing, openly, and Craig, you weren’t even mad. What’s going on?” 

Craig, Gina and Eddie glance at each other uncomfortably before Craig started talking: “Mitch... it’s not easy to explain. Gina was not cheating on me with Eddie, it’s more complicated than that. Remember, a few months ago when Eddie got that concussion? He had to take some pain medication and it made him fuzzy and a bit more truthful than usual. In his state, he confessed some romantic feelings towards me and Gina. We let him sleep it off and afterwards, we all talked about it. And since then we are in a threeway relationship - all three of us, in a circular relationship. It’s unusual, I know. But we are happy, Mitch, isn’t that all that counts?!”

Eddie and Gina quickly grabbed Craig’s hands, one each and squeezed them gently. The three looked at Mitch nervously. He hung his head slightly, clearly thinking about all that Craig had said. After a while, which seemed like a small eternity for all the people in the room, he lifted his head again and looked Craig straight in the eyes: “You are happy? All three of you?” Craig nodded and after that, Mitch turned to Gina and Eddie as well, looking at them firmly, waiting for their reactions. After they nodded tool, Mitch smiled.

“Well, if you are all happy, then I have nothing to say against it. You’re all adults and you’re my friends. I would never try to do anything to make you unhappy. Just… any of you can talk to me anytime, okay? If I am the only one who knows about this relationship, I need you to trust me. Okay?” 

Again, he waited until they all three nodded and then smiled, apparently deciding to put this topic to rest for now. Calmly, Mitch asked: “Do you want to go to your apartment or stay here in the guestroom? It’s getting late, but I don’t mind driving you home.” 

The trio on the couch looked at each other and Gina ended up speaking for all three of them: “If it is really okay with you, we’ll just stay in the guest room. You’re right, it is late already and none of us should be driving or putting you in the situation to drive. I and Craig will do up the bed real quick and tomorrow, we all can have breakfast together, all right?!” She squeezed Craig’s hand again and pulled him up with her, forcing him gently towards the stairs. He looked slightly confused, but obeyed, walking upstairs with her. 

After Gina and Craig were out of hearing, Mitch put a fatherly hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Are you happy, too, Eddie?”, he questioned gently: “I know that being in a relationship with married people can be tough, even if your situation is unusual. And they are both older than you, too. I don’t want to assume anything, but just answer me: Are you happy?” Eddie looked like he wanted to get angry for a second, but then he visibly deflated and answered, quiet but firmly while looking into Mitch’s eyes: “I’m happy. Like you said, it’s unusual but it’s working. Gina and Craig… they don’t make me feel pressured or like I should be doing anything. I’m happy. Like I’ve never been before. I really love them.” 

Mitch smiled and patted Eddie’s shoulder. “I’ll prepare the breakfast, you can just go upstairs, alright?”, he suggested, gently shoving the younger man towards the stairs. Mitch watched as Eddie walked upstairs. He smiled and started clattering with the plates and cutlery, setting the breakfast table for 5. 

After he had finished, he went upstair himself and carefully opened the bedroom doors on the first floor. First, there was Hobie’s room, where Hobie was sleeping peacefully in bed, all tucked in and with Rockie sleeping at his feet. In the guest bedroom, Gina, Craig and Eddie were all tucked into the double bed, Eddie in the middle. They were completely calm and happy, so close to each other that their figures blend together under the covers. While Mitch was watching, Craig ever so slightly opened his eyes and mouthed: “That’s creepy!” Mitch just frowned teasingly and closed the door behind him. 

The next bedroom door he opened was his own and Mitch undressed before slipping under the covers himself. He smiled, relishing in the peace and quiet after such an emotional night. The last thing he thought about was the calm faces of his loved ones, all safe under his roof. 


End file.
